


taking care of you

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [190]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sickfic, Tinkaan, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Tinker stays at home to take care of Runaan.





	taking care of you

Tinker entered the bedroom he shared with Runaan, holding a cup of warm tea in one hand. As he opened the door, he saw his husband lay in bed, fighting off a nasty fever, along with the flu. Runaan rarely got sick, but when he did, he always got multiple things at once.

“How are you feeling dear?” Tinker asked as he put the cup down on the nightstand, it was green tea, Runaan’s favorite, and it was still steaming hot. He wanted him to feel as comfortable as possible as he fought of the illness.

Before answering, the elf coughed.

“I think I’m getting better. I’m still extremely ill, but I think the fever’s going down, and I’m regaining my appetite. Thank you so much for staying home and taking care of me.”

Tinker smiled.

“Dearest, you don’t need to thank me. The forge can handle a few days without me, I don’t want you to feel alone. Is there anything you want me to get? Some wheat cakes? Fruit? Moonberry juice? I can walk down to the market if needed.”

Runaan shook his head, carefully. Too much motion at once would make him nauseous.

“Thank you so much for asking, but there’s no need. I’m fine with the tea for now, you always make the best of tea, Tinker. With it, I’ll surely recover fast, I couldn’t have asked for a better husband.”


End file.
